And now, I see the truth
by Angelica R
Summary: [1x13] : "Cassandra Savage always thought that her father was a good man. She was finally proven wrong in 2166." Cassandra Savage & Vandal Savage. Vandal Savage/Vandal Savage's wife.


And now, I see the truth.

[1x13] : "Cassandra Savage always thought that her father was a good man. She was finally proven wrong in 2166." Cassandra Savage & Vandal Savage. Vandal Savage/Vandal Savage's wife.

 **Author's note :** **I gave a name to Cassandra's mother, since she was not named in the show.** **Mention of dead characters and of past torture.**

Cassandra Savage had always been a happy child.

Well… almost, in fact, there had been some exceptions, of course.

Sarah Savage, her mother, had been always here for her, always took care of her, she had made everything for her.

Her father, well… it was another story.

At least, he had _tried_.

Or so she thought.

She never saw her real face, she never saw the monster he truly was, well, not until she was ten years old.

Her father knew that the _Legends_ would be there, one day, that they would come back, and try to stop him.

So, he had decided to _prepare_ her…

The hard way, of course.

There was a reason to the fact that she knew how to endure pain.

She had _lived_ it.

Her father had made that to her, again, and again, and _again_ , until she was strong enough to support it, and hell, did it _hurt_.

Vandal had told her that he just wanted her to be strong, and that it was the only way to do so, and he had let her scream for hours and other _hours_ , before letting her being treated.

And Cassandra hadn't _understood_.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, according to the point of view), her mother had never heard anything about it, if she did, she would have been completely against it, a thing Cassandra never knew.

Vandal had hidden it from her, he was pretty good at lying or at hiding things to people.

After all, he had hidden to his own daughter what a terrible man he was.

Time had passed, and he had done it again, and again, and _again_ …

He never _stopped_.

She had screamed and cried, and _begged_ her father to stop this, to stop the _torture_ , but he never did.

There had been screams, pain, horror, terror, cries, tears, scars and _blood_.

She had finally healed, and then, she had _understood._ Understood that she could nothing against it, but, just _accept_ the pain and learn to _support_ it.

So, she had finally learned.

Being finally persuaded that all of this was just done for _her_ _own_ _good_.

After all, it was her father, he obviously knew what was best for her, right ?

Hell, didn't she know _how_ _wrong_ she was.

She was growing up into a bloody dystopian future – and she was not even aware of it – except that for her, it was the _reality_ , and the _present_ , and for her, her father was doing _everything_ he could do to make things better.

Little did she know that he just wanted to conquer and rule _the_ _entire_ _world_.

Yes… Not the most subtle or _original_ villain, for sure.

But the thing is that he was _winning_.

Her world fell completely the day the virus of the Armageddon was released on the entire world…

 _§§§§_

 _2152_

Per Degaton was just _a_ _freaking_ _monster_.

Oh, she already knew it before, he was a tyrant, and her father never stopped complaining about him and his decisions when he was talking to her about him and the world's situation in general, but…

It was going _further_ than anything else she had been confronted to before.

Cassandra was looking around her and she was feeling nothing but despair and horror.

What this man had done…

 _Oh, God…_

It was the worst thing she ever saw, the worst thing she ever _lived_.

The virus was now gone and most of the population had been eradicated from the planet, but for her, it was not the worst thing, since…

" _Mom ?_ "

Since her mom had been _killed_ in the process.

Everything was safe now, in fact, it was just as if the virus never existed, as if Per Degaton just never decided to _destroy_ their world, as if the world hadn't ended for her, as if…

As if her mother was not _dead_.

She was outside when the virus had been released, and Cassandra hadn't believed it when she had heard that her mother was…

 _Dead. Had disappeared. Was gone forever._

She hadn't cried nor screamed, not even in her own room, not after what her father had taught her to be, not now, as she is just strength and iron, now that her father made her _strong_ , she just can't be _weak_.

It doesn't stop her heart from breaking, it doesn't stop the pain to hurt her, it doesn't stop her to seek revenge on Per Degaton when she learns _he_ is the one who ordered this.

When she learns that her father finally stopped Per Degaton, she doesn't question herself about it, if this is wrong or bad, she just feels a sentiment of relief, and she thinks her father did the good choice, not seeing this as a _betrayal_ , but just as being _justice_.

Her only regret is that she didn't get the chance to do it by herself.

 _§§§§_

She is seventeen years old when her mother dies, and it's at this moment that her father tells her about the _Legends._

He had warned her about them, telling her that their only purpose was to destroy him, and that they would try to do anything to destroy _her_ too.

And she had believed him, of course, he was her father, the man who had raised her, who had taught her everything she knew, who had formed her, who had _trained_ her, so, why would she think that he could lie to her ?

And by the way, why would he do such a thing ?

(He never told her about the time-travel thing, well, he didn't tell her he was using it, so, she always thought that _they_ were the criminals one, the outlaws, the one who needed to be stopped.

He never told her about his crimes, about the way he turned Per Degaton into the tyrant he finally became, he never told her about his implication with the virus of the Armageddon's disaster, he never told her _he_ was the one who had killed her mother.

He never told her about Miranda Coburn and Jonas Hunter, about their deaths, about the way he killed them while they were innocent and just wanted to survive, he never told her he had destroyed and ruined Rip Hunter's life and that it was the reason why he wanted revenge.

He never told her the truth.)

Time and years had passed and she had never saw his real face.

 _§§§§_

 _2166_

And now, here they were.

 _They_ were here.

Cassandra Savage always thought that her father was a good man.

She was finally proven wrong in 2166.

It took time, but she did.

Her first impression, her first _certitude_ , had been this…

Snart was _wrong_.

Because he had a wrong father certainly didn't mean that _hers_ was too.

Oh, how _blind_ she was !

Maybe that, in a way, she was trying to protect herself from the terrible truth.

The one which meant that, if her father was on the wrong side, then, what he had done…

All of this, the rebels' deaths, this war, the way the world was…

It was just his fault, and _hers_ too, since she had assisted him.

Her father may not be a hero, but at least, he was _trying_ to do his best.

Or so she thought and believed he did.

At the moment Snart and Gideon showed her the video with her father, talking about the project of using the Armageddon virus, she couldn't believe her eyes and her ears.

It just _couldn't_ be possible.

It was a fake.

It _couldn't_ be true.

 _§§§§_

When she had realized how evil her father was, something broke in her, and she saw everything she had tried to hid to herself.

Per Degaton, who never was her friend, but that she remembered as being a nice boy, before Vandal Salvage became his mentor and began to poison his spirit.

Her mother, who was more and more furious at her father, because of what he was doing, and who didn't agree anymore with him and his choices, and _hell_ , did he kill her _purposefully_ ?

All the rebels and the anger in their eyes as they were looking at her or her father as they were fighting or killing them, and the fact is that she had never _understood_ why.

Except that now, she did.

And then, Snart's words about the refugees aboard the Waverider hit her and took all their sense.

Her was _right_.

These people didn't deserve _dying_.

Just as her mother didn't as well.

 _Her father had killed her mother._

 _Her own father_ hadn't hesitated about using a _freaking mortal virus_ which had killed _her own mother_.

He was a monster.

It was at this moment that she realized she would stop fighting for him.

She knew how wrong she had been, she knew that _they_ were right.

Them, the Legends, her father's enemies, the rebels, _all of them_.

She knew what she had to do now.

She would go on the other side, the _good_ _one_ , this time, or so she hoped.

Since that now, _she knew the truth_.


End file.
